Operation Grand Grimoire
In construction Operation Grand Grimoire is a major event in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Part 4 - The Last Redemption, being the name of the final battle in the spinoff. The operation was used for getting the Grand Grimoire from Spain, which had fell under control in the hands of Fallen Roman Catholic Church members especially its owner, Pope Michael Langdon. It was planned and instigated by Carl Robinson after he snapped out from his demonic possession and returned to La Nueva Familia de Arzonia. The information of the Grand Grimoire's whereabouts was spilled by Esther Blanchett after she was cured from Firenza Blood and lost faith on the Langdon Orphans. ''Participants Phase 1 & 2 Phase 3 Phase 1 - Searching for Abel Origin The Operation Grand Grimoire was originally planned to be executed by Maria Arzonia and Carl not long after the entire Catholic Rebels managed to take down Melancholia in the underwater base beneath Atlantic Ocean, which was the other secret spilled by Esther. Despite Carl's insistence of executing the plan right after Esther returned back to Madrid, Maria declared that the utmost mission would be looking for a way to destroy Melancholia and her monstrous creation known as FOLIE, the sea monster that carried the Croatoan Virus. However, after ''Abel Nightroad went to Spain to get Esther back, the plan was forced to have a change in order to save Abel in the process. After that, the Operation Grand Grimoire was executed very soon after Esther leaving Catholic Rebels. The operation had more main goals than actually planned after the change caused by Abel's departure. *Find the Grand Grimoire from Spain. *Destroy Melancholia and FOLIE. *Save Abel Nightroad. ''Esther's Change of Heart ]] The presence of Abel in Spain had caused Michael becoming greatly disturbed. In order to prevent any situations coming from Melancholia's inner good counterpart, Michael force-fed Melancholia some blood of Carl Robinson, allowing the evil and malicious Melancholia to take complete control. After that, Melancholia started an action to capture Abel and placed him inside Sagrada Família, Barcelona, before placing Esther to look after Abel. However, Esther had a change of heart and made Abel to escape Sagrada Família. Melancholia had became furious about this and went into Barcelona himself. Melancholia berated Esther for sympathizing a traitor in the "Langdon Orphanage" before going on to capture Abel, despite Esther's pledge and objection. In such a desperation, Esther accompanied Maria and Matt to look for Abel, and they found a group of beggar vigilantes that befriended Abel and gave him shelters in Barcelona according to Abel's clue. Adam Frankenstein and the Bride are the leaders of the beggars who managed to make them a group to fight against Michael. However, Melancholia and her army had tracked down Esther, Matt and Maria before capturing all of them, plus Abel, Adam, the Bride and all of the beggars presented in the scene. Abel's Execution At the night of execution, Melancholia arrived under Sagrada Família to announced Abel's crime as treachery, right before attempting to execute him. Since Melancholia hated fire, she preferred to freeze Abel into a slow and freezing death. To achieve this, Melancholia placed a crucifix on Abel and rendered him vulnerable. Esther was chained on the church and watched as her friends being trapped. Losing all of her hope, Abel sighed due to being the one who had caused Abel to become like this. Before trying to freeze him, Melancholia asked Abel to surrender and question him if he was jealous of his brother, Cain, which caused Abel to defect. Much to everyone's shock, Abel did not hesitate to spit on Melancholia's face, declaring that his defect was in the sake of something right. He felt distressed that Melancholia, being another lost soul, could not see through all of those facades. The words had shocked Esther and made her feel ashamed in process, thinking her mistake of defending someone that was about to destroy the world merely due to some favor. In a fit of fury, Melancholia proceeded to use a spell on Grand Grimoire to freeze Abel to death as Matt, Adam, Maria and Magilou were forced to watch. Esther's Noble Choice In sheer desperation, Esther chose to save Abel. She immediately try hard to break the locked glass window of her cell with her fists, breaking it despite having bled in her hand. She then grabbed a rope beside her before swinging down from the top of Sagrada Família. Meanwhile, Carl Robinson and other members of Catholic Rebels had orchestrated a rescue operation, and all of them were awestruck by Esther's sudden presence and her heroic rescue. To Melancholia's shock and anger, Esther rescued Abel and broke the ice that was slowly encasing him, but not before she pushed an astonished Melancholia to get the Grand Grimoire from her in order to break the ice spell. Soon, Carl, who had just arrived, came to assist her. Together, they carried Abel to the top of Sagrada Família before locking the door of the church. Adam looked at the two's rescue operation and smiled in satisfaction. Enraged, Melancholia ordered Paula to seize the cathedral. However, before Paula could take move, Carl threw a large beam with his superhuman strength from the top to attack the enemies. In a sudden mess it brought, Adam seized the chance and stole the key. He escaped from the cell and urged the citizens to fight against the new Pope's tyranny. Infuriated, Melancholia ordered her minions to break into the door of Sagrada Família via using the beam, but she did not noticed that Maria, Matt, Sforza and Magilou arrived to the hideout Abel and Esther with flying. After reuniting, Esther gave the Grand Grimoire to Mara. Maria was awestruck to see Esther's defection, and Sforza felt comforted to see Esther choosing the right side after so many times of being stuck inside delusions. Together, the Four Executives devoted themselves into protecting Sagrada Família from the army of Melancholia, while Adam, the Bride, Acqua, Aureolus, Sumireko, Tres and the beggars had led a group of angry citizens to attack Melancholia's minion. Feeling infuriated, Melancholia tried to make an order to slaughter any citizens, but before she could carry out the plan that shall result in bloodshed, Plaisir inside Melancholia began to protest. Melancholia had to stab herself with a knife in order to shut Plaisir up. Phase 2 - Esther's Last Farewell Murder Attempt In the debacle caused by Esther's sudden movements, the members and allies of Catholic Rebels declared their own determination to liberate the area from Michael's control. They began to take the upper hand with the help from the citizens, and Melancholia's minions started to retreat from all those attacks. For example, Sister Paula was strained by the combined attacks of Adam and the Anglican Church. Heavily overpowered and injured by Adam, who was ironically even faster than her, Paula was forced to stay in defense stance and tried hard to find a chance to fight back. However, as the gate was broken by the beam, Maria had prepared her final resort to get rid of her enemies. She started to melt metallic trash with her abilities and release a huge amount of waterfall made of molten iron from the top of cathedral, slashing them to her enemies. To the horror from everyone beside her, Melancholia grabbed Paula as a shield to defend her from being hit by the molten rain, causing Paula to melt to her death inside the molten metal while she was screaming, "I'M MELTING!!!" Infuriated with Esther's betrayal, Melancholia was fueled with rage. She abandoned her minions and left them to die, before slashing the gate's lock with her sword. Melancholia walked into the cathedral and was confronted by Sforza, but Melancholia stabbed Sforza and threw her from the stairs. Enraged, Melancholia claimed that she had unfinished business to deal with Esther, before leaving Sforza to death. Fortunately, Acqua and Tres came in and saved Sforza, but none of them could stop Melancholia from committing attempted murder. Plaisir's Awakening Inside the room of Abel, Esther was overjoyed to see Melancholia's army being defeated, and she went to Abel to tell him the good news, but Abel did not move at all. Shocked and terrified, Esther then discovered that Abel stopped breathing. Esther cried on Abel's body and the four executives went out of the room in silence, but they were all attacked by Melancholia by surprise. Melancholia arrived in the room, and Esther tearfully accused Melancholia of killing Abel. Melancholia claimed that it was her duty and she did not want this to happen, but Esther did not buy it. Melancholia then raised her sword in an attempt to kill Esther, but they started to fight. Maria and Carl then arrived and fought against Melancholia, all the while Matt and Magilou protected Esther from the magic. Maria kept reminding the enraged Melancholia that the latter was once a kind and good fairy named Plaisir, but Melancholia declared that Plaisir had died, right before showing symptoms of Firenza Blood infection. Feeling hopeless to redeem Plaisir, Maria had to fight against her. Then, Maria and Melancholia started to fight in a deadly fighting. Just then, Abel awakened and saw Melancholia. Melancholia noticed Abel being alive and was briefly distracted. Esther, feeling tired and guilty from being protected and being foolish, had jumped out and seized the chance. She stunned Melancholia with the antidote, an action which surprised everyone. Melancholia was stun with the antidote and no longer was in full control of her host body, and it gave Plaisir a chance to regain control. Seizing the chance, Maria used the Light of Justice to attack Melancholia in order to purify Plaisir. Although this did not cast the evil Melancholia out, it did awakened Plaisir and gave her the strength to regain her body once more. After setting down, Plaisir thanked Maria and the others from saving her, feeling sad and disappointed for what Michael had done. She then told the story of hers and explained why she was working and falling in love with Michael. Like Esther, Plaisir was saved by Michael from the hellish despair, but her suffering was far more intense and horrid than Esther. Even so, Plaisir said that her evil alter-ego was still inside her and might take over her once again. Plaisir urged Maria to run away, but Maria said that she never wanted to run away from such a situation. Carl still feeling hard to forgive what Melancholia/Plaisir had done to him, but he could not help himself from feelings sorry for Plaisir. Feeling moved by Maria's insisting, Plaisir was then persuaded. She volunteered to be a guide into her underwater base in order to destroy FOLIE, which Plaisir had created under Melancholia's persona. When Magilou asked if that meant it will make Plaisir a traitor in Langdon Orphans, Plaisir claimed that despite she did not want Michael to be dead (much like Esther), she won't defend what he did either. Plaisir suspect that something was wrong with him. The only people who can make him to make a penance would be La Nueva Familia de Arzonia. Hearing those words, Esther then regarded Plaisir as the ''real Mother Superior Melancholia who had been kind and caring to the orphans, instead of that vicious and sadistic monster. ''Truth Behind the Suicide Just then, Michael Langdon had arrived at the cathedral after sensing the violence as well as Esther's betrayal through his own vision. Michael appeared in front of the Catholic Rebels, but Esther attacked Michael in fury. She pointed a gun at him before shooting at him, despite it never injured him. Enraged after seeing what Michael truly was, Esther told a shocked Michael that all her life Michael told her that the world was a dark, cruel place, but judging what Michael did to unforgivably toy her feelings with Abel, Esther found that the reason the world was dark and cruel is because of people like Michael. Then, using her magic barriers, Esther blocked Michael before escorting Catholic Rebels to the room that had the Grand Grimoire. Michael ordered the remaining Langdon Orphans to rally to him, claiming that Esther was a traitor and ordered her execution. The pious orphans gleefully agreed, as they deemed Esther to be a weak queen. They all went to attack the Four Executives and Abel as they reached the Grand Grimoire, but Esther used her barrier to block their way. Esther's Sacrifice Despite suffering from injuries caused by other orphans, Esther showed great endurance while attacking her executioners. After getting the Grand Grimoire, Matt slashed an attack on Michael from far away, but Petros had blocked the attack. Michael then saw Abel coming to save Esther, but Michael subdued Abel before cornered a badly injured Esther to the window. In front of Esther with pride, Michael revealed that he should have know she would risk her life to save a treacherous vampire like Abel, just like her mother died trying to protect her. Shocked and enraged, Esther the realized that Michael had forced her mother into suicide, and she angrily claimed that she could be free to kill him since the only reason that pull her back from this had died. Michael claimed it did not matter. After all, he was there to do what he should have done one decade ago. After that, Michael start pushing Esther to the window. Carl, Matt and Sumireko tried to get closer to Michael, but Michael's minions and the other Langdon Orphans prevented them from doing so. However, Esther immediately activated a detonator and caused an explosion on the hall's floor, trying to bring Michael down with her. Before detonating the bomb, Esther smiled at Maria, saying that she will give her throne to the leader of a person who deserves to be a noble because of her noble personality, and that person would be Maria. Esther believed that Maria will lead the Kingdom of Spain to its true peace and freedom without being a puppet monarch. As Maria came to rescue Abel and Esther, she heard Esther's final wish. Maria tried to deny to be a ruler, but before she could speak, the floor of the hall collapsed because of the explosion. Michael, Esther alongside other Langdon Orphans all fell to the first floor, but all of them managed to survive. Maria found there was no time to save Esther, and she had to escort the others from the trembling cathedral. Seeing Maria took Abel, Carl and others away safely, alongside the Grand Grimoire, Esther smiled in relief, and she stood up in her final confrontation Michael. After firing at some of her enemies and killed them, Esther berated at Michael for his epic fail, revealing that both Carl and Abel are free and Michael shall never make them his puppets forever. As she had done so many foolish things that caused fatal consequences, Esther had prepared to die so that she will end the misery upon Catholic Rebels started by herself. Deeming to fulfill Esther's final wish and execute her for treason, Michael then ordered the execution in sight of Esther, with all of the Langdon Orphans rushed towards Esther, attacked her, sliced her, shot her, cut her, all the while Esther made her final wish to Carl, thinking that nothing could forever stop Carl from being a free man. Carl was finally free, as Esther thought in her mind. After that, Esther lost her consciousness and died due to her injury. Even so, Esther did not fell. She still stood and watched the sky as she died. Carl sensed Esther's final words and cried out, "ESTHER!!!" and he started to cry in agony. Then, because of the destruction of the bomb, the entire Sagrada Família started to collapse. Running out of time, Michael had to led his remnants to retreat, abandoning Spain and deeming that one day he will get Plasir back. Until the church completely fell into ruins, Esther's dead body was still left standing. Maria and the others witnessed Esther's final act and shed tears for losing her. Matt even expressed his respect on Esther, knowing at least she died with honor. The former Queen of Spain, Esther Blanchett, was finally dead. She did foolish and stubborn things before, but her sacrifice had undone those loss caused by her actions. The sacrifice of Esther made Maria to save Abel and took the Grand Grimoire from Michael's control, and it brought the very first full victory upon La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, marking the end of their disadvantage. Phase 3 - Melancholia & FOLIE Esther's Successor Esther's body was soon recovered from the ruins of Sagrada Família. Maria, Poison Ivy and Adam buried Esther in Barcelona, before Adam left with several minions of his to take over Madrid, which had no ''de jure leaders after Esther's death. After the death of Esther, Maria felt sad because of Esther's death. She locked herself in the room, refused to eat or drink anything. She then blamed Esther's death on herself. She thought she should seek out the truth behind the death of Esther's mother, so that Esther will turn against Michael earlier. Had Esther did this earlier would at least prevent herself from dying like that. Maria felt sorry for Esther's death, and she did not feel glad on her recent key victory upon the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and the KnightWalker Family. In the meantime, many Galican and Spanish citizens deemed the New Arzonia Family as new heroes. A lot of supporters in Madrid wanted to make Maria their new queen when Adam Frankenstein reclaimed Madrid from the KnightWalker Alliance's shackles. However, Maria was hestitant to accept the throne. She did not know if it was the right time to rule a country before restoring Catholic Church back to its normal. Carl, who had returned back to his kind personality and had his Pica title restored, went to Maria in order to persuade her. Sitting beside Maria after thanking what she had done to her, Carl stated that after all those events, despite he was still looking for the reason that he was born, he came to realize that a home was everything. Ruling Spain as its new Queen meant Maria could make the New Arzonia Family to find a new place to stay, making it having at least a base to continue their fight. As long as the leader herself did not gone prideful or corrupt, the rebel shall not end. At least, Maria needed a base, and he will help Maria in bringing the country prosperity again and wipe out Michael's influence in Spain, before they extend the rebellion towards the entire world and shake the KnightWalker Family as well. After some cautious considering, Maria was finally persuaded by Carl, since she needed a base to recover as well in order to take care on the next phase of battles. Nevertheless, she also stated that she was not talented enough to be a ruler, and she would allow citizens to vote for a new monarch as soon as everything was over. Not long afterwards, Maria left Catalonia and arrived in Madrid as the citizens cheering on their new hope coming true. A little girl with shabby suit and resembled Maria as a child had gave Maria a flower, which she accepted. Then, Maria held a modest coronation and coronate herself as the new Queen of Spain, but stated that she will not wear a crown and will not demand people to call her as a queen. Accompanied by Matt, Magilou and others, Carl encouraged Maria to give the citizens a speech, and Maria spoke her improvised yet genuine heroic speech. In her speech, Maria stated that the celebration had no flowers since the KnightWalker Family stepped on those natural beauties. There are no money for display since Mafusa Gang plundered wealth from the nation. Above all, there would be no Pope to coronate her, since the current Pope was just a hypocritical monster filled with nothing but moral decadence. However, Maria stated that all those plunder, destruction and hypocrisy will end in her rebellion and holy war against the KnightWalker Family, ending all the suffering and people had to believe in her as well as Katarina Couteau, stating she is not a villain that Pope Michael had claimed. After that, the true peace will come upon the world. In tears, Maria expressed that Esther Blanchett died in a tragic but honorable death, and her death shall not be in vain. Maria then finished her speech with an encouragement to citizens in Ibrerian Peninsula to work together in rebuilding homeland and fight against Michael Langdon, Eckidina KnightWalker and maybe bigger threats behind them. Maria held great confidence on the victory and revealed that she did this all for sake of freedom instead of rules, and all of the citizens of Madrid cheered for her. Maria then noticed the redeemed spirits of Patriarch Krans, Esther Blanchett, Mary Spencer, Noelle Bor and Vasilisa standing not far away from her, who smiled at her. Maria smiled back as well with tears in her eyes. After that, Maria had coronated herself as the new Queen of Spain, and Spain became the new base for La Nueva Familia de Arzonia and Catholic Rebels, relieved from Michael Langdon's control. Under Maria's request, the coronation had gone secret and quiet, and no newspaper were allowed to report the event so that the New Arzonia Family will not face unnecessary threat. Maria later visited Plaisir and had a talk to her, who revealed the existence of FOLIE to Maria, admitting she created the monster (under the persona of Melancholia) and she wanted Maria to destroy it before it could set its rampage on the land. Maria then set out her next plan to ambush the Underwater Base, with Plaisir as her willing guide. ''Underwater Base Melancholia Plaisir's Struggling FOLIE Final Battle Bittersweet Ending Aftermath Gallery Trivia'' Category:Events Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:Catholic Rebels